particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monarch of Trigunia
Monarchs of Trigunia have come in many different forms since the first Monarchy in Trigunia was founded in 2308. Trigunia has been ruled by Emperors calling themselves either Imperator or Tsar and by Great Princes. There is great conflict over whether several of Trigunia's Monarchs actually ruled as Monarchs. For example, Trigunia's first two Emperors, calling themselves Imperator, were elected as Presidents of Trigunia, with Monarchists claiming that they infacted ruled as Sovereigns and Republicans claiming otherwise. 200 years later their descendent Alexander Kommenus retook the title Imperator, however with his death so too died the Monarchy. In the 2580s the Monarchy saw yet another restoration, this time under Oskars I, who was shortly thereafter desposed in favor of the former King of Hutori, Harry I, who took the title Tsar. Harry was a brutal dictator, hense why he has been ousted from Hutori, and with in ten years was ousted from Trigunia as well. Shortly after his demise, Andrei Kommenus took on the mantle of Great Prince of Trigunia, however his reign too was short lived. After the collapse of the Government in the 2660s, a group of ethnic Hulstrians living in Trigunia since the time of Aleksandr I, rallied much of the Trigunian nobility around the idea of crowning Heinrich I of Hulstria as Great Prince. Heinrich used his authority as Great Prince to avert a second governmental crisis a decade into his reign and thus prevented the chaos that had occured just ten short years prior. In the 2980s, the title of Tsar was added to the title of the monarch, thus the titulary officially became the Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia. House of Kommenus, Establishment, First & Second Restorations House of Waffles House of Kommenus, Third Restoration House of Rothingren-Traugott House of Lineykov In 2679 an agreement between the House of Rothingren-Traugott and the House of Lineykov was reach, where the Tsar of Deltaria would also be Tsar of Trigunia, however the Great Prince of Trigunia would retain his power and authority, and the House of Rothingren-Traugott would be recognized as the Dynastia of Trigunia. Pretenders to the Trigunian Throne The Trigunian monarchial system of government was abolished when communists took over the government in 2696 during a coup led by the radical Trigunia Workers Party and created a socialist dictatorship in 2696. Heinrich I and his successors in the Hulstrian Imperial Family were claimant of Great Price, the royal title of the Great Princedom of Trigunia, until their restoration in 2903. House of Rothingren-Traugott (2903 Restoration) The House of Rothingren-Traugott was restored to the Trigunian throne in 2903 following a successful effort by monarchist parties, led by R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, to bring back the royal government. Pretenders to the throne (2999-3003) The House of Rothingren-Traugott was restored to the Trigunian throne in 2903 following a successful effort by monarchist parties, led by R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, to bring back the royal government. House of Rothingren-Traugott 3003 Restoration Full Titulary Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, Sovereign of Greater Chadonya, Duke of Chadonia, Lesser Chadonya, and Tirgith, Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath, Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl, Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Nobility Category:Hulstrian Monarchy